bluhbuhduhbuhduhfandomcom-20200216-history
Dailies
Your Shop Till is when a user buys something from you. The more it costs, the higher your Shop till is! Play your Favorite Games to earn neopoints! You may get an avatar from these games. Freebies are the BEST way to get neopoints! You can only try once a month though, because we wouldn't want to spoil the surprise... Apple Bobbing gives you the Imposter Apple avatar by getting an Imposter Apple. (you can also get it if you drop it back into the bobbing tank) Wheel of Mediocrity is all about mediocrity. Win an avatar by winning the grand prize! Wheel of Excitement is exciting! You can get Sneezles from this wheel. If your neopets gets it, go to the Quick Ref page and get Meuka as a challenger. You may get his avatar if you beat him. Wheel of Misfortune is a parody of the Wheel of Fortune. You can get the wheel's avatar by turning one of your items to sludge. Wheel of Knowledge is about knowledge. You can get the avatar by landing on the star. Wheel of Monotony takes hours to stop spinning. You might get the avatar if you win something. Wheel of Extravagance is the most expensive wheel in Neopian history. You can get the avatar by landing on the blank space. Winter Kiosk is in the Ice Caves, but you can get the avatar by winning the jackpot. Coltzan's Shrine has rumors that you could get 1 million neopoints. Deadly Dice is hosted by Count Von Roo at midnight neopets standard time (NST) - 1 am NST. You can get his avatar by tieing his roll and then win. (If you tie and then lose you can also lose the avatar!) tdmbgpop(The Discarded Magical Blue Grundo Plushie of Prosperity) Somebody has left their Blue Grundo Plushie here. What a poor unwanted little guy, maybe you should talk to him... no, he's just a toy, he won't answer you. Don't be silly! You may get his avatar by randomly talking to him. Fishing is great. Get the avatar by catching a Giant ''Titanic ''Squid (fishing level 80). Smuggler's Cove restocks extremely rare items. You can get the avatar by equipping a Super Attack Pea to your Pea Chia. Poogle Racing is where Poogles race. You can get the avatar be letting your poogle win the race. Grarrl Keno is a keno. Get the avatar by matching 4 or more eggs. Wishing Well is a well that gives out items by wishing for it. To get the Wishing Well avatar you must donate 48673np to the wishing well. It doesnt matter what you wish for but it must be one of your first 7 wishes of the day. Coconut Shy is a shy. Knock a coconut off the post in the game, Coconut Shy. Note: There is no event so ensure you check your list to see if you earned this avatar. x2 or Nothing is a game hosted by Snargan. If you can manage to win 320 NPs or more in Double or Nothing this snazzy avatar can be all yours: Kiss the Mortog Cheeseroller Dice-a-Roo Pick Your Own Cheat! Turmaculus Symol Hole Lab Ray Petpet Lab Pirate Training Haiku Kelp Neomail Plushie Tycoon Cliffhanger Tarla Myst. Shop Island Mystic Neoquest Toy Repair Shop Illusen's Quest Jhudora's Quest Snow Quests Conundrum Random Contest Better Than You Neopian Times Edna's Quest Neoquest II Caption Which Slime Gadget is Right for You? Neopian Times Category:Mini Quests